Timechasers: Ash and May:1252 series
by ernest132132
Summary: This story about Ash and May chasing after a scientist passing through history. If you would like to add a section of history to this stroy, please put a it on the reviews. Advanceshipping. Please Read and Review!
1. Prolouge

Timechasers: Ash and May

1252

Ash: Are you ready?

May: I'm ready.

Ash: Are you sure?

May: Yes, I am.

(They go inside a cave.)

(Click!)

(She turns it on.)

Ash: We need to find that scientist. Do you think they're still here?

May: Somewhere…

Ash: Hey, there's a light at the end of the hallway!

May: Where?

Ash: Right there!

(He points to a faint light at a corridor.)

May: I see it!

(They run over there and see a big glowing rock. It sparkles.)

May: Wow, how beautiful!

Ash: Girls always fall for sparkly things.

(She starts to move toward it.)

Ash: Don't touch it, it might be bad!

May: What's the worst that can happen?

(She touches it and it begins to suck her in.)

May: Help Ash!

Ash: May!

(He grabs her hand.)

May: Don't leave me!

Ash: I won't May, I- AHHHHHHHH!

(Zip!)

(They end up in a in a glowing room.)

Ash: Whoa, what is this place?

May: Maybe the scientist is in here.

(Ash looks at a mechanism.)

Ash: What are these rings for?

(He picks up a ring with symbols and three buttons on it.)

May: Let me see those.

(Ash hands May one.)

May: Maybe if we push a button it will…

(Zzzzzzzzzzzzz…)

Ash: What the fuck-?

(Zap!)

May: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!


	2. Chapter 1

Timechasers: Ash and May: 1252

(Plump!)

(They land in an alley, with medieval royal style clothes.)

Ash: Arghhhhhh, where are we?

(He looks at the ring. It reads 1252/ medieval times)

May: I guess we're in the medieval times. They wore some adorable dresses back then.

Ash: Let's get out of here.

(He clicks on a button. It doesn't work.)

Ash: Damn it! It doesn't work. Maybe we're suppose to find the scientist here somewhere.

(All the sudden, a noble comes looking around, and jumps for joy when he finds them.)

Noble: Prince Ash and Princess May! The king wants you right now.

May: I'm a princess?

Ash: I'm a prince?

(The noble looks at them and chuckles.)

Noble: You've got to be kidding me! You don't remember yesterday? You were promoted to prince.

Ash: Oh.

Noble: Follow me to the castle.

(He opens the carriage door to a carriage with a horse.)

(May and Ash get in the carriage)

May: It's a bumpy ride there Prince Ash.

Ash; so you're going with this rank system thingy too?

May: Why not? It sounds fun!

(They go to the castle. They were about to go into the castle when-)

Guard: Halt, who goes there?

Noble: It's me Belego.

Guard 2: Where were you?

Noble: I was trying to find the Prince and Princess. Finally I found them.

Ash: (Whispers) I guess we took someone's place in history.

(The guard peers into the carriage.)

May: Hello!

Ash: Let's go Belego.

(The guards open the gate and bow down to Ash and May.)

(They go past the enterance.)

Ash: There very formal here, aren't they?

(May nods)

(They go inside the castle, right into the kings room.)

King Norman: I will be hosting a ball for you two lovebirds. Since it is one week before your marriage, please get dressed for the big ball. You may leave get dressed for the ball)

(Two warriors take them to there rooms.)

May; I guess we're getting married?

Ash: From what I know, I think we are. We better leave before we got to-

May: no, no let's get ready for the ball!


	3. Chapter 2

Timechasers: Ash and May

1252

(They get fancy and watch this http/ if you don't know how they look like.)

Ash: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, this brings back those Lucario Memories.

May: I remember. We got some medieval style clothes there, just like now.

Ash: I know, after this, we're going after that scientist.

May: Okay, okay, I just want to have some fun.

Ash: I just don't get girls.

(Knock! Knock!)

Ash: I got it.

(He opens the door.)

May: (GASP!)

(A noble falls in Ash's arms, headless.)

Ash: We've got trouble.

May: What do we do? What do we do?

Ash: Past me my swords.

May; These?

(She points to two swords being displayed.)

Ash: Those will do.

(May takes it and gives it to him.)

Ash: May, we're getting outta here.

May: I'm scared.

Ash: Well, guess what? Don't be.

(Three shadow's come into the room.)

Shadow 1: Hey! We've got the Prince and Princess here!

Shadow 2: Good job! Ash and May, I demand you surrender now!

Ash: In your dreams.

Shadow 3: That means we'll have to do it the hard way, don't we?

Ash: Yeah, that's right!

Shadow 3: Hi-ya!

(He try's to slice them in half.)

Ash: Whoa!

(He dodges it, missing it be inches, and stabs his sword indside his chest, and pulls it out quickly.0

Shadow 3: Awwwwwwwwww, shit…

(He falls down making a couple puddles of blood on the floor.)

Shadow 2: Hey! Tis' punk's got skill.

Shadow 1: Well, let's team up against him, shall we?\

Shadow 2: Why not?

(Shadow 1 charges at him, and Shadow 2 jumps behind him ,and attacks him from the side.)

Ash: Goddamn it.

May: I got you!

(May grabs Shadow 2 and starts to choke him)

Ash: Thanks.

(Shadow 1 tries to slice Ash, but he dodges and Ash swipes Shadow 1)

Ash: What are you trying to do?

(He turns grabs out a bow and arrow from behind him)

Ash: Uh oh


	4. Chapter 3

NOTE: Sorry I haven't been able to update this story. I was busy doing a essay for homework. Sorry for the lateness!

Ash: Uh- oh, this doesn't look good.

Shadow 1: Hey Prince, meet your make- Aughhhhhhhhh!111111

(He stabbed by someone from behind.)

May: Who are you?

Person: Are you really that dense?

(He uncover's his hood and it is Brock)

Brock: Remember me?

Ash: Brock!

May: I can't believe it! Thank you!

(She runs over to Brock and hugs him)

Ash: How'd you get here?

Brock: The researchers told me to follow you, just in case you slacked off. It's a good idea that I followed you all the way over here. Right?

Ash: Ya. Thanks again.

May: Do you know where the scientist is?

Brock: He should be on the second floor. We're on the third floor, so it shouldn't be a a long trek there.

Ash: Does he have anything special?

Brock: Well, I overheard some guards saying that he had a "Weapon that can shoot many projectiles within a short amount of time"

May: That sounds like a gun. A SMG to be exact.

Brock: That's what I thought. So I decided to stop by in 1944 and get a little pick me up. This should do to fight him.

(He hands Ash a 50-round Tommy Gun, with 5 magazines. He hands May a Col .45 1911 with 3 magazines.)

Brock: Hes got something to. I don't know what it is. Save your ammo for him.

May: What are you going to do?

Ash: Yeah, are you going with us?

Brock: Nah, I'll keep an eye out for you. If you need any help, just give me a call. Bye.

(He runs away into the shadows and enters another dimension)

Ash: May, listen to me. Get out of this castle. I'll get the scientist.

May: I'll help. I want to help.

Ash: May, I'll never forgive myself if I get you hurt.

May: I won't get hurt. I promise.

Ash: Okay, if you say so.

(They leave the room and they start to go downstairs to the first level.)

(Two shadows walk past by.)

Shadow 4: Hey, who's there?

(Ash pulls May into the shadows)

Shadow 5: Who are you talking to Billie?

Shadow 4: I thought there was some one there?

(May accidentally trips on her dress when she moves closer to Ash)

Shadow 4: Hey!

Ash: May, get down!

(Ash throws his sword at shadow 4 and it stabs him though the heart)

Shadow 5: Bill! Die you fascist fiend!

(He try's to stab him, but Ash jumps and he stabs the wall.)

Shadow 5: Damn it!

(Ash runs up behind him, pulls out his Tommy Gun and whams him with the butt of the Thompson.)

Shadow 5: Aughhh……

(He falls unconscious)

May: It hurts me to see blood to be shed.

Ash: Uh huh. Lets go inside the room.

(He goes inside and sees the scientist.)

Ash: Hey! You!

(The scientist looks up and looks at Ash)

Scientist: Ahhhhhhh… At long last. My test subjects are here.

May: What do you mean?

Scientist: Why, I need you to test!

Ash: Who are you?

(He raises his Tommy gun and aims it at him)

Scientist: My name is Darogon Armana. The government used to hire me to do some secret projects, until I took it to the next level!

May: What are you talking about?

Darogon: Well, since the goddamn government rejected me, I decided to change the Governments history and see what they can do about it. I'll be king of the world!

Ash: I don't think so. We came here to find you, but I guess now we're gonna have to eliminate you.

May: Surrender. We don't want any blood shed!

Darogon: You might now want any blood shed, but I do! I shall do that by eliminating you and rulling the world MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ash: Jeez, you talk to much!

( Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don!)

(He shoots 10 .45 bullets at him. It misses)

Darogon: So you want to play hardball? Well, take some of this.

(He pulls out a Browning Automatic Rifle BAR is the acronym)

( PFCHH! PFCHH! PFCHH! PFCHH! PFCHH!)

Ash: Get down May!

(He pulls her down behind a statue)

Darogon: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DIE!

(He starts to Spray the room, pelting the room with bullets)

Ash: Damn it!

May: What do we do?

Ash: I dunno, we got to do something!


	5. Chapter 4 end

Darogon: Get them my minions!

(ZAP!)

(A couple of Shadow assassins come up and charge at the two.)

Shadow 1: Arghhhhh, here we come!

Ash: Take this!

(Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don!)

(He falls down, but tens more come.)

May: We're outnumbered!

Ash: Yeah, I can see that May!

(Pfch! Pfch! Pfch!)

(Another one falls)

(A few more come)

Ash: Damn, we need to find a way out of here!

May: Ash, I got an idea! Bear with me!

Ash: I got it!

(Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don!)

(He fends them off)

(She goes up to a table)

May: I need a clear shot…

Ash: Come on May, I'm reloading!

May: I got it!

(Pfch!)

(The chandelier falls down upon about ¾ of the people there.)

Ash: Thanks May.

(Chick, chock. Chink!)

(He looks around to see where Darogan went.)

Ash: Where the hell is he?

May: Why should I know?

Ash: Well, he took that corner.

(They run over to the corner and see a portal waiting for them, still open.)

Ash: Well, I guess he escaped into a further or backward time period.

May: I wonder why he's running from us. WE were just trying to find where the heck he went.

Ash: I know that. He also said, "Test subjects" what does that mean?

May: Uhhhhhhhhhh, maybe he's gonna use us for something. I'm not exactly sure, but that's what the usually mean when they say, "Test subjects"

Ash: Well, shall we go on to the next time period?

May: Lets go.!

(END OF THIS PART!)

Authors note and disclaimer: I don't anything. Nothing at alllllllllll. Yep, you heard me. Nothing. Not Ash, Not May, Not Darogan, Not the Tommygun, and all that stuff. Yeah. Anyway, if you want to see what happens next, go check out the next Timechaseres.


End file.
